Blunderbuss
'' (1995) }} The Blunderbuss is Kaptain K. Rool's weapon that he carries with him in . It is a large gun that is able to fire Kannonballs, among other projectiles. It can also be used as a means of movement by pointing it in the opposite direction and using the jet propulsion with the barrel acting as the exhaust. The Blunderbuss also has a vacuum feature, allowing the user to pull in targets, wherein the user can strike them with the butt of the gun. However, anything jammed inside the barrel will misfire, causing the Blunderbuss to explode in the user's face. History ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' Kaptain K. Rool's Blunderbuss first appears in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. He uses it during the final battle on the Flying Kroc. Before the battle, he is shown torturing Donkey Kong with it in a fit of rage after failing to defeat Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong, by hitting him with the butt of the gun and shooting Kannonballs at him. In battle, he can fire various projectiles, most notably Kannonballs. These can be picked up and thrown into Kaptain K. Rool's Blunderbuss while he tries to suck them up, causing it to explode in his face. Other projectiles he can fire are spiked Kannonballs that cannot be picked up and clouds of gas that can affect the Kongs negatively, such as freezing them and blinding them. Kaptain K. Rool will also use the Blunderbuss' rocket function to travel quickly around the arena. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' The Blunderbuss returns in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, where it serves as King K. Rool's neutral special. When using it, he will fire a Kannonball forward, which will damage opponents it hits. If the special button is held, King K. Rool will begin using the vacuum feature, which can suck the Kannonball back in and allow him to fire it again in certain directions. He can also suck in opponents this way and fire them for damage. While using the move, he wears the pirate hat from his Kaptain K. Rool disguise. Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Charged The Blunderbuss returns in ''Super Smash Bros. Charged, again used for King K. Rool's neutral special. The move has received some notable changes after Ultimate. Firstly, he can use the Blunderbuss' vacuum function without needing to shoot a Kannonball, making it much better for mixups. The Kannonball can also be fired in any direction after being sucked up with directional inputs, making it a much more dangerous projectile. ''Mario Kart: Infinity Remix The Blunderbuss appears in ''Mario Kart: Infinity Remix as an item that can be commonly obtained in middle positions. With it, the user can fire Kannonballs forward or backward, which travel in a straight line and knock over any drivers they hit. Up to five Kannonballs can be fired before it disappears. Gallery Blunderbuss.png|The Blunderbuss in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Kaptain K Rool.png|Kaptain K. Rool holding the Blunderbuss in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Weapons Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Mario (series)